Rose and lissa fairy tale
by misswitlock16
Summary: read to find out suck at summary
1. Chapter 1

id:11169579

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Soman Chainani and Richelle Mead and some of the plots are after The Last Sacrifice and The School For Good And Evil but Rose never got shot so the bond is still there

chapter 1 The Kidnapping

UNKNOWN POV

Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir were hanging out at the royal court while wondering where Christian Ozera and Dimitri Belikov were taken to 4 years ago. It turned to midnight and this strange-looking creäture came and took Rose and Lissa to a new place. Then a stymph dropped Rose in the sludge side of the lake and Lissa the clean side of the lake. They swam to the shore on their side of the lake. The wolf started to shove Rose towards the school for evil. Meanwhile the fairies were dragging Lissa to school for good. When she walks in she sees Christian and runs to him and throws her arms around him. As Rose walks in she sees Dimitri she runs up to him and kisses him. The whole school looks at them like they are crazy. Lissa said, "Christian I can't believe I found you I've missed you and I love you ."Christians jaw dropped he couldn't believe that Lissa got kidnapped. "I've missed you to but what about the government are you that naïve to leave them with out a queen, I mean are you and I love you too" Christian said. Lissa looked so hurt. She walked away from him and sat in the back. Dimitri couldn't believe he had his Roza back. "I can't believe I found you after I had just gotten you back and then this stupid thing took you I mean I missed you and I love you "Rose said. "I know but I had to protect my charge I missed and love you two" Dimitri said. They all get round-up and taken to the school of good for the assembly to welcome the new students and explain the rules. Dimitri and Rose walked hand in hand into the good school then Rose gets stuck in Lissa's head. She sees the fight between Christian and her. Rose walked over to Lissa and said "screw Pyro we will find you another prince."

Back At Court

JILLS'S POV

I was at a state dinner and some Moroi came in and stabbed me through the heart. Adrian used spirit to bring me back to life and Eddie got arrested . They went to Lissa and Rose to seek advice but they realized they were gone. "Adrian can you call Rose's cell," I said. He couldn't get her on the cell." I could try dream walking" Adrian said.

A/N I hope you enjoyed I will try to update as much as I can

Chapter 2

ROSE'S POV

I had just fallen asleep and got swept into a spirit dream."Hey little dhampir a)where are you b)we got a problem "Adrian said."hey a) I have no idea some school for good and evil and I am in evil Lissa in good b) what's the problem" I said. "A) well get back here I'll try to use compilation on them to think Lissa is away for a month for something not sure what b) Jill and I are now bonded "he said. "A) I will try B)what the heck do you mean your bonded did Jill die or something" I said. "well kind of she got stabbed to death so I brought her back and Eddie went to jail because he tried to get the Mori so the guy tried to kill him so Eddie took him out "he said. "tell them Lissa said that he is to go free the guy tried to kill him and call Abe tell him I said to call Sydney get her to step up in a safe place for Jill come back every night and I am tired so leave." I said. "Okay and I miss you little dhampir and sleep tight "he said," I miss you to Adrian "I said. I woke up to go get breakfast 5 hours late I felt Dimitri." What do you think about my plan for Jill and do you think Lissa will be pissed for telling Adrian to set Eddie free?" I asked. " Yes I do think that's a good plan and no I don't" Dimitri said. " I am glad you agree now how the heck can we get out of here because I want to get home and kick Eddie out for getting asset" I said. Dimitri just laughed and shook his head at me.

ADRIAN'S POV

I woke up a few hours late and called guardian Hathaway," Hello Mr. Ivashkov how are you and what do you need" she asked. " Hello Guardian Hathaway and it's just Adrian and I am worried about Rose and Lissa they were kidnapped and got stuck at these two schools for good and evil. I talked to Rose. Dimitri and I are going to make a plan to get back here." I said."Oh and one more thing whats Abe Muluz number?" I asked" Well at least Guardian Belikov is there and here's the number and Adrian thanks for calling me and make sure my daughter is safe please" She said."your welcome and I will text you every time I talk to her" I hung up and I called Abe." Hello Adrian how may I help you today?" He asked. " Hello sir I have a request for you Rose and Lissa have been kidnapped but she's fine I promise. She wants you to call a girl named Sydney to set up a safe house for Princess Jillian Dragomir." I said." Why would Jill need a safe place?" He asked." Because she got stabbed and I brought her back." I said." Can you please keep an eye on her please?" He asked." We both know her attitude will get her into trouble." He said." Yeah I made her a promise to check up on her every night so I will text you everyday." I promised.I hung up after that and went to bed.

LISSA'S POV

I went to my first class. I was thinking that Christian was right that I was a naive little girl. I didn't realize that the class was over till I started watching girls leave. I started to rush and ran into a preppy girl." I am so sorry I didn't mean to please forgive me." I said." It's okay oh and my name is Beltris." She said." Whats your name and are you a princess?" Betris asked." Hi my name is queen Vasilisa Dragomir nice to meet you" I thought that moment Christian walked up to us." Hey Lissa may I have a moment of your time please? " He asked." I guess goodbye Betris ill talk to you later." I said." Okay bye" She said." What do you want christian for me to tell you your right because you are right" I said with tears falling down my face ." No I wanted to apologize I was just shocked that my beautiful girlfriend got dragged here I mean I love you so much I never meant to hurt you." He said with his voice cracking and tears streaming down," Oh Christian I love you to I hate fighting with you" I started running into his arms we kissed." Will you sit with me at lunch?" He asked ." Um I made plans to sit with Rose and Dimitri but you can join us we going to make plans to leave" I said." Sure "They leave hand in hand.

chapter 2

ROSE'S POV

I was cuddled under the tree with Dimitri when I saw my best friend and Pyro walk up. I grab Lissa by her arm and drag her away from everybody. " What the heck are you doing with Pyro I mean do you really forgive him so easy he was a jerk to you but no you run right back to him why?" I asked." I did becasue I realize I can't live without him and all you can do is scream at me like I am some naïve little girl I mean I am not." She yelled. Then I realize I haven't taken the darkness since she became queen I took some of it from her." Hey Lissa sorry I was just worried you know since your my best friend. When was the last time you fed?" I asked. "Well about a week and a half ago I think." Lissa said. " What here drink. I will not let you pass out because you need blood." I said. Lissa walked over and drank some of my blood. I got high. It saved me." Okay so three times a week or when every you need to let me know okay. " I said. Three days a week is good I don't want to take to much blood from you" She said." Okay lets get back to babe and Pyro" I said. As we were walking back towards them a guy was joking around and ran into Lissa. "Hey say your sorry jack wagon to Queen Lisa Dragimor" I yelled." Did you just call me a jack wagon really by the way my name is Prince Tedros Pendragon but I am sorry to have run into you madame. " Tedros said." Thank you now if you will excuse us. We have to get back to out boyfriends" I said." Why yes wouldn't want to date you. You seem like a witch" He said." You jerk you have no idea about my life so yes I may act like a witch but I have a right to be the way I am okay so back off and by the way my name is Guardian Rosemary Hathaway but normally Rose I yelled." Well Guardian Hathaway I am sorry but you are the one who was rude first." He said." Whatever we have to go we have plans to make. " I said." I grabbed Lissa by the hand and left.

A/N sorry computer has been broke just found story I will be adding more soon and I have been having health problems but leave comments please.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jill's back at court_

 _I was missing the rest of our group. i wonder were they are i mean how long can they be gone for. i was packing there making me leave for my protection from the morios that want me dead because my sisters queen. "Hey Adrian were am I_ going again?" I asked. "Palm Springs ,California Amberwood prep ." Adrian answered. "Who's all going with me?" I asked. "Eddie, Mason, Sydney and me." Adrian said. I started crying cuz Rose Lissa Christian and Dimitri won't be there. I went to bed because i was tired and we had an early flight.

Tedro's pov back at the school

I can not believe that girl Rose. I mean I all ways thought that villains don't love anybody but she seems to love that tall guy. i snuck over so I can see what there planning. "Okay so I will talk to Adrian tonight see how things are going back at court." Rose said. "Good and make show they let Eddie go and find out what the plan is for my little sister please.." Lissa said. Then Rose flipped over my head and had me held to a tree. " What do you want now?" Rose asked. " Just trying to figure you out ." I said not backing down. "Why did i do something wrong?" Rose asked vulnerable . "No it just seems like your different then most people. I am sorry for upsetting you." I said. "Its okay i am use to being different." Rose said wiping tears away. "Please is there any thing i can do?" I asked feeling guilty. "No I all be fine'" Rose say walking away from her group. I wonder what's up with that.

 _A/n yes Mason is alive_ in my story. I hope you like it review please and I'll try to update this story on Saturdays. I have another story idea let me now if I should write it pm me if you want to know about it sorry its short


	3. Chapter 3

working on next chapter and I am stuck at the moment


End file.
